Gentlemen aren't nice
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: GakuHeta. Lime. USUK e insinuação USJP. Song-Fic. Alfred tinha tudo o que queria, que mal faria ter o inglês também? Mas era difícil tratar uma pessoa tão teimosa e emotiva. Será que estava o magoando? Toda essa pose não era nada legal..


Gentlemen aren't nice

Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi e lime (Sexo leve homossexual entre homens).  
Ela não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
É uma Song-Fic baseada na música "Gentlemen aren't nice" da Emily Autumn.

Alfred estava sentado em sua cadeira giratória na sala do comitê disciplinar. Nos últimos dias tinha se sentido terrivelmente entediado. Nada de novo ocorria na escola, suas notas estavam perfeitas e não existia nada que despertasse seu interesse.

Girou a cadeira em círculos, parando de frente para a janela. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e seus olhos se fecharam. O que poderia fazer para se distrair? Comer? Tinha alguns chocolates dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha, mas tinha entrado em uma rigorosa dieta naquela semana.

_Once upon a time I thought_

_"What's the one thing I haven't got?"_

_There's not a single thing in this world I couldn't buy_

_That's when a gentleman caught my eye_

_(Era uma vez, eu pensei_

_"Qual é a única coisa que eu não tenha?"_

_Não há uma única coisa nesse mundo que eu não poderia comprar_

_Foi quando um cavalheiro chamou minha atenção)_

O ruído da porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção de Alfred. Girou sua cadeira novamente, olhando na direção da porta e vendo seu primo entrar. Arthur era presidente do conselho estudantil e era o único que continuava trabalhando duro. Afinal, por que fazer algo se não haveria nenhum evento na escola naquele semestre? Nunca compreenderia as motivações dele.

– Tsc.. Ajude-me com isso – disse o inglês.

Ele trazia várias caixas nas mãos, carregando-as com dificuldade para dentro da sala. Alfred se divertiu com a cena, ajeitando os óculos e acarretando ao pedido. Levantou-se e foi ajudá-lo, era melhor do que continuar sem ter o que fazer.

_Once or twice we went around_

_But now I'll tell you the thing I've found_

_You shouldn't make your move until you know the price_

_Because gentlemen aren't nice_

_(Uma ou duas vezes nós saímos por aí_

_Mas agora eu vou te contar o quê eu descobri_

_Você não deveria agir até saber o preço_

_Porque cavalheiros não são legais)_

Alfred decidiu que para conseguir uma ocupação, começaria a ajudar o conselho estudantil. Entretanto, por razões desconhecidas, Arthur não se demonstrou animado com a ideia. Eram frequentes as queixas e expressões de desgosto vindo do menor quando o americano ia vê-lo.

– Ei, Arthur.. – chamou Alfred certa vez.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para o outro, junto com uma expressão de irritação. Algo dizia que teria de aguentar alguma pergunta estúpida de Alfred. Coisa que tinha se tornado frequente, o imbecil já tinha até mesmo perguntado para que serviam os lenços umedecidos que deixava em sua mesa.

– O que você quer? – perguntou, revirando os olhos.

– Vamos sair esse fim de semana?

O sorriso bobo que Alfred trazia nos lábios só mostrava que sua proposta – apesar de estranha –, era sincera. O menor arqueou uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Por que diabos iria querer passar o fim de semana com aquele comedor de hamburguês?

– Dê-me um motivo para sair com você – foi direto e rude, esperando que ele desistisse.

– Será divertido.

E desarmado com uma resposta tão curta e sem fundamentos, não encontrou um meio de negar tal pedido. Saindo com ele no fim de semana e o aguentando correr por todos os lados.

Em um único dia foram ao cinema, fliperama, loja de quadrinhos e muitos outros lugares. Isso sem citar os vários lugares que pararam para comer. Era difícil acreditar que alguém pudesse comer tanto e ainda sentir fome para duas horas depois parar e comer novamente.

_Just because I won't agree to take his arm_

_And I occasionally forget his name_

_He likes to call inclemency what I call charm_

_But I know they're all the same_

_(Apenas porque eu não aceitarei segurar em seu braço_

_E eu ocasionalmente esquecer seu nome_

_Ele gosta de chamar de severidade o que eu chamo de charme_

_Mas eu sei que eles são todos iguais)_

Três semanas se passaram e os encontros prosseguiram. No segundo encontro, Alfred tomou a iniciativa e tocou seus lábios de leve com os do outro. Apesar de ter tentado negar a principio, naquele momento o presidente do conselho estudantil teve certeza do que sentia pelo maior.

Certa tarde, após terminarem os serviços na escola, ambos se prepararam para irem embora. Tinha se tornado um hábito caminharem lado a lado até em casa – até porque, eram vizinhos. Porém, diferente dos outros dias, Arthur estava decidido a responder – com atos – o beijo do americano.

Ao sairem do prédio da escola, Arthur respirou fundo. Hesitando um pouco, esticou a mão e tomou a mão do outro para si. Queria apenas caminhar com ele de mãos dadas. Será que era infantilidade de sua parte? Seu coração estava tão acelerado e sentia-se tão nervoso.

– Ahm? – exclamou Alfred ao sentir o toque do outro.

O tempo, por um momento, correu mais devagar. Alfred soltou sua mão e esfregou-a contra o tecido de sua calça, fazendo uma expressão de nojo. Arthur não soube como reagir, apenas observou-o, tentando compreender o que estava ocorrendo.

– Que nojo, Artie.. Sua mão está suada.

– Mas.. – não soube como responder, constrangido.

Era óbvio que sua mão estava suada, ele estava nervoso. Seu nervosismo, aos poucos, foi sendo substituído por irritação. Será que ele não tinha nem um tiquinho de sensibilidade? Estava tentando fazer aquele momento ser romântico e tudo o que obtinha era uma cena de nojinho?

– Use isso! – falou com raiva, jogando um lenço nas mãos do americano.

Ao pegar o lenço, viu o inglês sair andando, desgostoso. O que tinha ocorrido agora? Secou a mão utilizando o pedaço de tecido e notou um bordado no canto do mesmo: A.K.

– Espere-me! – pediu, acelerando os passos para alcançá-lo, ainda olhando curioso para o lenço. – O que significa A.K.? Arthur e Kiku? – perguntou.

O menor estava tendo algum relacionamento com o japonês? Caso fosse, não gostava nada disso. Kiku era seu melhor amigo, o mínimo que poderia ter feito era contar com quem andava saindo. E seria muito bobinho e romântico da parte de Arthur bordar até um lenço para eles, não parecia o tipo de coisa que ele faria.

– Idiota, é Kirkland! – respondeu, irritando-se ainda mais.

– E quem é esse?

_I think I've realized my first mistake_

_When he cried that his heart would break_

_I would have thought that I was worth the sacrifice_

_But gentlemen aren't nice_

_(Eu acho que percebi o meu primeiro erro_

_Quando ele gritou que seu coração quebraria_

_Eu teria pensado que eu valia o sacrifício_

_Mas cavalheiros não são legais)_

A confusão era visível nos olhos de Alfred. O que estava ocorrendo afinal? Por mais que ouvisse – e ouvia bem, possivelmente todos os presentes também escutavam do mesmo modo –, simplesmente era impossível compreender a complexidade de tais palavras. Nunca, em sua vida toda, pensou que veria algo assim. E só havia uma explicação: Arthur estava louco.

– Você está brincando comigo? Por que fez isso? – Gritava com todas as suas forças, em um misto de raiva e nervosismo.

– Artie, eu realmen-

– Eu vi o que você fez! – Interrompeu-o.

Arthur era tolerante com Alfred em diversos aspectos. Permitia sempre que ele fizesse as brincadeiras estúpidas dele, também deixava-o magoá-lo com sua falta de noção, mas não esperava vê-lo se revelando dessa forma. E o pior, por que, entre tantas pessoas do mundo, precisava apaixonar-se justamente por aquele imbecil? Era irracional, mas de algum modo perturbado, totalmente coerente.

Estava ali, firme e confiante – quase aos prantos –, em meio a toda escola, indagando o porque da falta de fidelidade do mais novo. Por mais que estivesse ciente dos defeitos do loiro, nunca duvidou do que ele dizia ou fazia. Era por conhecê-lo que tinha certeza que obteria uma resposta.

– Você está ferindo o meu coração.. – declarou com a voz trêmula. Será que teria de desenhar como se sentia? Não era bom com desenhos, entretanto, tentaria-o se fosse a única opção.

– Desculpe-me – pediu, aproximando-se do menor. – Eu não sabia que estávamos tendo algo sério – relatou, apreensivo. Não queria ofendê-lo ao expor seu ponto de vista, até porque, Arthur sabia que eles não eram namorados ou algo do gênero.

– Fique longe de mim! Você não presta! – Declarou, recuando antes que a aproximação fosse concretizada.

Alfred não reagiu, não havia meios de reagir naquela situação. Apenas observou em silêncio o inglês afastar-se. Ele tinha dito que não valia a pena, era verdade? Estranhava essas palavras, porque já havia percebido o quão feliz o outro ficava quando estava ao seu lado.

_Just because I leave him all alone for days_

_And go about with others of his kind_

_He dares complain about my evil ways_

_And drive me out of my - out of my mind_

_(Apenas porque eu deixei-o totalmente sozinho por dias_

_E saí com outros do tipo dele_

_Ele ousa reclamar das minhas maneiras cruéis_

_E me tira de - tira de sério)_

Os corpos moviam-se em ritmos opostos, chocando-se um contra o outro. O calor dominava o local e gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto do loiro. A luz do sol era contida pelas grossas cortinas, ocultando boa parte da silhueta do seu companheiro. Beijos e carícias eram trocados, enquanto o balanço suave dos quadris mantinha-se constantes.

– Ahh.. – um gemido escapava dos lábios do oriental. – Mais rápido! – ordenou, levando as mãos ao pescoço do maior e abraçando-o, tentando adquirir estabilidade e aumentar a proximidade dos corpos.

– Kiku.. – o nome do companheiro foi dito pelo americano, deliciando-se com toda aquela perversão que cometiam.

Curvou-se ainda mais sobre a mesa em que o japonês estava sentado, empurrando alguns papéis no processo. Eles estavam cientes do quão errado era o que faziam, mas era inevitável. Quando a excitação dominavam seus corpos e todos se ausentavam da sala do comitê, tais carícias tornavam-se quase uma obrigação.

– Quer ir lá para casa essa noite? – sugeriu o estadunidense, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do outro.

Não tinha o hábito de iniciar diálogos durante o sexo, mas recordava-se que – desde o dia da briga com o Arthur – não tinha tido ocupações para as noites de sexta-feira. Seria interessante substituir o tempo que passou com o presidente do conselho estudantil por uma diversão mais intensa. E não foi por Kiku que ele tinha o deixado? Sabia que havia sido por ele ter descoberto o que fazia com moreno em algumas tardes de tédio.

– Nem pensar – respondeu, rindo em seguida. Que sugestão havia sido aquela? Não estavam namorando para ficarem se encontrando, era apenas uma transa casual. – Eu sairei com o Heracles.

Não havia dúvida que entre passar a noite com Alfred – que incluiria ouvi-lo falar bobagens e uma repetição do que ocorria – e passar a noite com Heracles – mais velho, mais maduro, mais experiente e um homem de poucas palavras –, era muito melhor ficar com o grego. Estava até estranhando o pedido repentino, imaginando o que levaria Alfred a fazê-lo.

A decepção foi visível na face do maior ao receber tal resposta. Então não havia utilidade para Kiku quando não se tratava de sexo? Certo, admitia que também nunca considerou mais que isso, mas uma resposta direta como aquela era – no mínimo – ofensiva. Talvez devesse reconsiderar os sentimentos de Arthur.

Sentiu sua nuca ser arranhada e mais um gemido escapar dos lábios do menor. Afastou um pouco os pés um do outro, no chão, para aumentar sua estabilidade. Por mais que estivesse preocupado com o que faria, o momento agora era outro. Continuou a forçar o quadril contra o corpo do outro, dando estocadas mais firmes. Se aquela seria a sua última vez com Kiku, deveria, ao menos, desfrutá-la ao máximo.

_What I relate is hard to bear_

_I only endure it so that I might spare you ladies_

_I'm not known for my good advice_

_But gentlemen aren't_

_(O que eu relato é difícil de aguentar_

_Eu apenas aguento isso para então eu poder poupar vocês, damas_

_Eu não sou conhecida por meu bom conselho_

_Mas cavalheiros não são)_

Tocou a campainha da casa do britânico, mordiscando os próprios lábios enquanto esperava. O jardim dele era tão organizadinho, que chegava a ser desagradável. Talvez devesse sugerir a ele que mudasse de jardineiro, não dava para curtir um ambiente daqueles. O som de passos se fez e a porta foi aberta.

– Olá, Artie, eu-

E houve o som da porta sendo batida. Pela segunda vez aquele sobrancelhudo o deixava com a frase incompleta. Como ele podia ser tão sem noção? Tinha vindo especialmente visitá-lo e é assim que seria tratado? Respirou fundo, levando as mãos a cabeça e massageando as têmporas. Pelo visto abordagens diretas não seria eficazes.

– Ei, Arthur! Abre a porta, preciso falar com você! – tocou a campainha diversas vezes, tentando chamar a atenção desse.

De início o menor optou por ignorar, ficando em silêncio em sua casa e tentando ignorar as campainhas. Porém, depois de dez minutos, era praticamente impossível fazê-lo. Como alguém conseguia ser tão sem noção e insuportável? Por que ele não ia fazer algo de útil? Como talvez ficar se esfregando nos outros alunos da escola, o que aparentava ser sua especialidade.

– O que você quer? – indagou, bufando de raiva. Odiava ter de ceder, mas não aguentaria ficar ouvindo o som da campainha por um minuto mais.

– Eu gosto de você! – declarou-se de uma vez por todas, sendo direto ao fazê-lo.

Arthur ficou desarmado. Estava com uma das mãos na maçaneta, pronto para fechar a porta na cara do outro, mas não tardou que essa caísse ao lado de seu corpo. Ficou em choque. Imaginava que ele viria até si com mil e uma explicações absurdas, contudo, isso não ocorria. O que ele queria dizendo essas coisas? Viu a expressão determinada na face do outro.

– Espera.. – pediu um momento, arqueando uma sobrancelha, descrente. – Você está falando sério?

_So agreeable_

_Love ain't a paradise_

_And if I told you once, I won't tell you twice_

_Gentlemen aren't nice_

_(Tão concordável_

_Amor não é um paraíso_

_E se eu lhe avisei uma vez, eu não lhe avisarei duas_

_Cavalheiros não são legais)_

Não era fácil, mas Alfred vinha se esforçando. Namorar com Arthur era como namorar com uma velha, tinha de seguir horários e aguentar queixas. E para dificultar tudo, Arthur exigia não só exclusividade, como também limitava qualquer contato físico. Se, por algum acaso, tentasse fazer algo, era repreendido e tinha de suportar uma bomba de reclamações, tornando-o assim um verdadeiro chato.

– Ei! – chamou Arthur, fazendo o americano acordar de seu devaneio e ajeitar seus óculos.

Estavam há três horas em uma maldita feira de chá, tentando escolher os melhores sabores para que o inglês comprasse para si. E o mais absurdo era que todos tinham o mesmo sabor – ou ao menos era isso que o Alfred sentia ao prová-los. Carregando as sacolas e ouvindo gente desinteressante falar de como o chá era preparado, o rapaz fazia de tudo para suportar isso em silêncio.

– Já comprou tudo o que queria? – perguntou com um sorriso simpático, aproximando-se do menor.

– É claro que não! – respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Nem fomos no segundo andar ainda.

– Há um segundo andar? – o desespero foi visível. Por mais que quisesse acompanhá-lo, não sabia que possuiria forças para fazer tudo de novo em um outro andar.

– Tsc.. – um som de desgosto escapou dos lábios de Arthur, que desviou o olhar para o lado.

Não é como se quisesse torturar o namorado com isso, queria apenas mostrar-lhe o quão divertido eram seus gostos. Pelo visto, mesmo que o levasse ali, era impossível fazê-lo aprender a apreciar um bom chá. Como conviver tendo eles personalidades tão opostas?

– Olha – apontou para o lado, fazendo os olhos azuis irem na direção do local indicado. Aproveitando-se do breve momento de desatenção, ficou nas pontas dos pés e roçou seus lábios na bochecha do outro, afastando-se rápido em seguida. – Vamos ver só mais um pouco, está bem? – disse, sentindo a face queimar.

Os olhos de Alfred piscaram algumas vezes, tentando entender o que se passou. Sentia a área que foi beijada começar a formigas e um tom rosado tomar as bochechas do inglês. Ele ficava tão adorável dessa forma, era impossível não concordar em continuar seguindo-o. Deu um sorriso que foi quase de uma orelha a outra, disposto a prosseguir após ganhar tal recompensa.

– Sim, vamos! – respondeu, tomando uma das mãos e puxando-o.

O inglês não entendeu o porque do outro tornar-se tão eufórico por apenas um beijo, porém ficou contente em vê-lo desse modo. Era claro que o seu beijo não tinha feito o outro obter algum interesse por chá, mas agora sabia o que tinham em comum para ficarem juntos: Gostavam um do outro.

_Gentlemen aren't nice_

_(Cavalheiros não são legais)_

Fim.

N/A: Eu não gosto desse casal, por isso não resisti em colocar o Kiku como o caso do Alfred. Espero que a fanfic não tenha ficado apavorante, mas eu não resisti em fazê-la quando conheci essa música.

Bem, se gostou deixe um review para me incentivar a continuar escrevendo.. Se não gostou, deixe um review e me oriente a melhorar.


End file.
